


Лифт

by Kai Ender (kaiender), Riario



Series: Тексты R–NC-17 [13]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exhibitionism, Italian Mafia, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Language, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Side Story, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario
Summary: Я мстю, и мстя моя страшна!
Relationships: Girolamo Riario/Zoroaster
Series: Тексты R–NC-17 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633729
Kudos: 7





	Лифт

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Однажды в Америке](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723894) by [Eidemaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidemaiden/pseuds/Eidemaiden), [Riario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario). 



> альтернативное развитие событий после первой главы "Однажды в Америке"

Зо выскочил из пентхауса как ошпаренный и впечатал кулак в кнопку лифта. Двое суток, чтобы найти Лео и убедить его вернуться — не так уж и много, нет времени думать о всяких глупостях. Но мысли всё равно возвращались к босым бледным ступням под тёмными штанинами.

Зо шагнул в лифт и устало привалился к поручню у стены. Чёртовы стрелки! От пояса до самого низа, бесконечные дороги к косточке щиколотки. Он зажмурился и прижал ладонь к ширинке, мысленно уговаривая член уснуть. Сегодняшние джинсы были мягкими и удобными, и отлично подчёркивали задницу, но стояк в них девать было абсолютно некуда! Зо глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул — нихрена не помогало! — открыл глаза и упёрся взглядом в подмигивающий красным огонёк видеокамеры.

Долбаный итальянский параноик! Нахрена ему в лифте-то камера? Этим лифтом всё равно кроме него никто не пользуется! Или ему нравится следить за гостями до самого крыльца? Зо фыркнул, представив, как Риарио шевелит кончиком носа, вынюхивая, не свернул ли кто-то не туда. А то вдруг прокрадутся по пожарной лестнице, проникнут в квартиру и… Тут Зо терялся в догадках, какую пакость можно устроить-то? На ковёр натоптать? Так он сегодня уже… Или на тапки нассать?

В порыве озорства Зо махнул факом глазку камеры и тем же пальцем ткнул в кнопку остановки лифта. Даже от такого короткого шажка возникло ощущение, что шов поскрипывает от натяжения. Что ж, пришло время позаботиться о своём удобстве! Ну и камера чтобы не зря висела.

Зо поёрзал лопатками по стене, проверяя устойчивость, и решительно расстегнул пояс джинсов. Облизнул губы и прикрыл глаза, представляя, что по ту сторону камеры сидит Джироламо. Наверняка у него там широкое кресло, ортопедическая спинка, мягкий подголовник, на который можно откинуть голову, вот так, и тёмная комната, чтобы свет шёл только от мониторов, падал на лицо, подчёркивал линию горла, прятал в тенях ноги.

Зо застонал, снова вспоминая эти ноги в полупрозрачных чулках: длинные, стройные, гладкие, сильные. В шёлковых штанах тоже было ничего так, и судя по ровной линии, с первого взгляда выгравированной в памяти, под штанами и было ничего. Точно, ничего не было. Самому Зо нужно растащить в разные стороны хлопок футболки, молнию джинсов, да и пояс трусов куда-то спихнуть ещё. А потом в руку, мягко и упруго, как кот, выпрашивающий ласку, толкнулся член, потный и набухший, и даже пальцы смачивать не пришлось, и так скользнули как по маслу.

Зо откинул голову на стенку, царапнул ногтем по челюсти, специально притормаживая себя. Он мог бы кончить и за пару движений, но зачем тогда было затевать эту шалость? Если можно мучать себя отсрочкой, дразнить воображение мыслью, что Риарио смотрит, что ему нравится, может он тоже дрочит прямо перед экранами.

Зо не торопился, наглаживая себя, смаковал картинку, водил кулаком по члену, то пряча яркую головку, то снова выставляя её на обозрение камеры. Закрывает ли глаза Риарио? Облизывает ли тонкие губы? Или высовывает язык? Зажимает кончик длинными зубами?

Зо елозил задом по стенке, чувствуя, как сползают с задницы джинсы, давая всё больший простор рукам. Сдёрнул ли Риарио штаны до колен? Или стряхнул их совсем? Скрипит ли кожа кресла под влажными ягодицами? Упирается ли он ногой в пол? Или закидывает колено на подлокотник?

Зо запустил руку под футболку, с силой нажимая на живот. Дёргает ли Риарио себя за соски? Или он больше любит их крутить? Или впиваться пальцами в бок? В шею? В мягкое подбрюшье? Или щекотно царапать складку у бедра? Или он суёт их в рот? Обсасывает, пошло втягивая щеки? Плебейски плюёт? Размазывает слюну по губам?

Зо уже забыл про камеру и своё намерение устроить шоу. Он наяривал, глядя мысленную порнуху, которая неудержимо распадалась на отдельные кадры. Запрокинутая голова. Напряжённое бедро. Провалы ямочек у ключиц. Обнажённые в оскале зубы.

Подол футболки мешался, пришлось закусить его зубами и ускорить движения. Пятка, что упёрлась в край стола. Поджатая жопа. Тени от ресниц на скулах. Крепкая хватка на члене. Выгнутая спина. Блядская дорожка на животе. Пальцы на мошонке. Сползший чулок на лодыжке.

Зо едва успел накрыть головку ладонью, как его вырубило. Когда продышался — рискнул открыть глаза и оценить ситуацию. В зеркале напротив отражался встрёпанный брюнет с ошалелым взглядом и припухлыми губами. В ушах шумело, лифт ещё стоял, джинсы съехали к щиколоткам, его ещё потряхивало, футболка вроде не уляпанная, зато руки перемазаны, хоть пей из горстей.

Мозг ещё не включился. Только поэтому Зо машинально поднёс пальцы ко рту и облизал. Точнее, скорее вытер их о губу изнутри. Теперь к гулу в голове добавился ещё и солёный вкус во рту. Зо поморщился, выудил из кармана платок и принялся тщательно вытирать пальцы. Платок был трофейный, спёртый у Риарио на приснопамятной вечеринке в галерее. Зо, особенно гаденько ухмыляясь, сложил платок обратно и пристроил его стильным треугольничком в задний карман джинсов, проверяя в зеркало, чтобы наружу выглядывала вышитая монограмма.

И тут до него дошло, что трещит не у него в ушах, а помехи идут из динамика над панелью.

— Зеркало вытри, — сказал ему сытый голос Риарио. — Заляпал всё.


End file.
